User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/yay i came back
3D REANIAMTED RON WAIT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH HIM.PNG|'HEY GUYS!' Reanimated Ron.PNG|I'm BACK. WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY OH NO NO NO.PNG|(charges at Ron) DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|''I CAN INCINERATE YOU, YOU KNOW!'' DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|(blasts handlebar harry into the sky) AND YOU THOUGHT HIS FACE DETERMINES DIRECTIONS!.PNG|''Killed 'im!'' Alexmad.jpg|AHGIAJOPZR:LIIWIOEHQJTIHTNOJ TSRITW YOU SEE THAT?! DiaSquarangl’r.png|'YES AND I WANT A GOOD CHALLENGE' DiaFinn.PNG|''WE ARE HAVING TOO MUCH FUN'' Syde Icon.PNG|AGREED MY BOYS! BTW I come from another Numbershow. Nailhead Neville.PNG|Ron, why did I see someone that looked similar to me fly overhead? AND YOU THOUGHT HIS FACE DETERMINES DIRECTIONS!.PNG|It's nothing! Say sike right now.png|(nailhead neville) Reanimated Ron.PNG|no CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Hey Chuckshare, what's up?! Ready to- CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Wait what- (i wish i can change faces) GANG CHUCK.PNG Chuckshare New.PNG|I'm now 100% clever and dapper, CCeC! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|༼ಢ_ಢ༽ WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY OH NO NO NO.PNG|(lands on louie the not leaky) HUEY LOUIE ZOOEY DEWEY.PNG|WE HAVE NO PARTY ANYMORE GUYS! HE JUST GOT SMOOSHED! LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ I WANT TO BELIEVE TEMPLATE.PNG|WE WANT TO BELIEVE THAT DEATH! But we can't. UNKOOL.png|UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNFAIR SYDE HIPHOP LOL.PNG|''THE PARTY DOESN'T END THERE!'' LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|§ԾᴗԾ§ WEEKE SPRINKEE LOUIE WOOEY.png|§ԾᴗԾ§ HUEY LOUIE ZOOEY DEWEY.PNG|§ԾᴗԾ§ I WANT TO BELIEVE TEMPLATE.PNG|§ԾᴗԾ§§ԾᴗԾ§§ԾᴗԾ§ DiaSquarangl’r.png|'WE ARE HAVING TOO MUCHER FUN!' Bomb Hammer Icon.PNG|''TOO BAD I GET REJECTED BECAUSE I AM SUCKIER SLAMMER!'' DID THEY JUST-.png|''we aren't accepted because we can't be seen t-posing'' WHO CARES ABOUT SEPENTOS!?.jpeg|''yey-'' THE MASTER OF CUBRSTOMPING SLOW MOE YAY.png|Don't worry, guys! I'll kick dat Birdie's friend. to the curb! WHO CARES ABOUT SEPENTOS!?.jpeg|D: GANG CHUCK.PNG|(BUT SUDDENLY TEH CHUCKS ATTACKS) THE MASTER OF CUBRSTOMPING SLOW MOE YAY.png|''ah crud'' KoES.PNG|(comes out of nowhere and shoots explosive emotional stuff) KoES.PNG|''I'M HEAR! TIME TO MASSACRE... WITH EMOTION!'' KoES.PNG|(lel shoots out emotional stuff) DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|''STOP RIGHT THERE! NO EMOTIONAL STUFF IN THE-'' EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|''NOT MY MOST HATED EMOTIONAL THING!'' give me a name please please please give me one please.PNG|i think i be detonating Give me a name please please please give me one please.PNG|(brings out and ultomato and stuffs it with a plant food) (you should know what happens if you ever used the plant food on it) Cherry Berry.PNG|それは愚かな動きだった... (That was a dumb move...) Give me a name please please please give me one please.PNG|i blow crybaby out of here OW MY TOE.PNG|'HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF ME EVEN?!' NOWANBUTHESIDIOTIC.png|''just admit we're back'' stuff well i'm gonna probably start a comic in my free-add style which is dark, but humorous. basically, what is it about even? well, chuckshare isn't the main villain and ron is going to date with betty barely. chuckshare, rather, wants to get rid of ron. but the story focuses on KoES (i will not reveal his real name). rather than ron and his chumps, ron goes along with adeleine, slow moe, bobblehead fred, his sister (who i've been planning for a YEAR), nailhead neville, miss ginni, and quite literally, *dun dun dun* SQUARANGL'R so quite literally the story focuses on ron trying to stop KoES from raining emotional stuff down (this is going to be a chore on trying to handle the emotional stuff). what i'm going to reveal is that the Disco Plumms are apart of KoES's army and they sing memey songs but the actual KoES gang signs "Instruments of Cyanide" (is it plural?). an important info is that one of the guys of the Emotional Army (EA) is a Herald (fantendo lore) who can take on the appearance of strange looking kids, travelling the dimension and leaving his traps behind for anyone to take. those foolish enough stays like that until they find something that's unknown. some people got affected by this, but most people of the fantendoverse weren't that foolish. it's unknown who it is but rumors have it that it's back for vengeance Category:Blog posts